Email scam
The Email scam is perhaps one of the most ruthless scams in RuneScape. It has the possibility of damaging a player in-game and in real life (as it may ask for credit card details). If a scammer ever learns the player's email address he may send a "fake letter" from Jagex to the player. This letter usually either tells that the account has violated the licensing terms and conditions or invites a player for a member loyalty programme. In any case, it usually asks for your RuneScape password. Sometimes, the letter may also state that the account has been placed in negative credit, and proceed to ask for the recipient's credit card information. Jagex never sends the player email so if the player ever receives a letter from Jagex, the best action to take is to report it. Giving the player's password/bank PIN may lead to the player's account/valuables being stolen. The best thing is to never state your email in-game. A variation of this scam will be composed as Jagex informing the player that they have sent a message to their account and asks the player to log into their Runescape message account to respond, the email will even provide what appears link to the appropriate page. The link directs the player's browser to a page which looks like the login screen for accessing messages from Jagex, but is actually a phishing page, if you enter your account name and password on this screen the scammer will have everything he/she needs to steal your account. Whenever players enter their RuneScape password and account name, they are advised to always make sure that the address reads "www.runescape.com", and be further warned that fake addresses may appear similar. A better option would be to download the Windows client from Jagex to ensure that the player is always on RuneScape. As stated before, Jagex never sends emails regarding an account's status to a player's external email account. Therefore, players should never trust an email pretending to be Jagex. It is advised to report such scams to Jagex via a customer support query and they will take the appropriate actions to deal with it. Another way Another way that scammers can hijack Runescape accounts is by tricking players into sending their account details to them by posting the discovery of a cheat. On many video game hint/cheat sites there are also Runescape hints. Users of these websites will post a cheat similar to the following *How to Hack RS Acounts *I found a way for u 2 hack other ppls accounts on RS by hacking the RS website. All u hvae 2 do is this... *1.Find the person u want to hack. *2.Send this 2 (fake Jagex email address) Subject:rspsswrdrcvry #=No.:4658932//$%code="yourusername"% ] #=serident6598//%code="victimsusername"5 ] E$$code$*^%*input*%*&="yourpassword"% ] (In the " " put your username,victim's username, and your pass) This does not allow players to hijack other players' accounts and is just a scam to steal victims' accounts with no risk of the scammers account(s) being banned (although the hijacked account may be locked). Furthermore, the hijacking of accounts in and of itself is also against Jagex rules (the 'Buying, selling, or sharing an account' rule under Honour). It is also worth noting that the e-mail address is different in every post, which is another giveaway to it being a scam. Category:Scams